bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Melody Kagamine Rin
Melody Kagamine Rin Skill 'Melancholic (Recovers HP of all units every turn, boost to BC drop rate & nullifies all status ailments) 'Burst End of Loneliness (22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boost to Def for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 22 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Rin Rin Signal (25 combo powerful attack on all enemies, boost to Def for 3 turns & greatly recovers HP of all allies.; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 25 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Rin is one of the Vocaloids, like Miku and Len. Speaking of Len, Rin is Len's sister. They made their way from Japan to Grand Gaia to sing us their wonderful catchy songs. They're holograms, you say? Wrong. These are units that exist in Brave Frontier Global and only Global. It's funny to see that these Vocaloids are exclusive to Global even though they are part of Japanese merchandise. Rin! Sing us a song or two! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Amazing. Rin grants immunity to status ailments. This means that you don't have to worry about using an anti-debuffer in your squad as Rin fulfills that role with her Leader Skill alone. Rin also provides a 25% boost to BC drop rate. This is currently the best BC drop rate buff in the game for Leader Skills. The base BC drop rate is 35%, which means you will have a 60% BC drop rate with a Rin lead. If double Rin leads were to be used, you will have an 85% BC drop rate. Still worrying about that missing 15%? Give your units the Sol Creator. With a 100% total BC drop rate, you'll be producing the maximum potential Drop Checks from your units, like 60 BC from Douglas's SBB, 33 BC from Cardes's SBB, etc. This might not be much, but Rin slightly heals your squad every turn. Every little bit of HP counts. Think of this as a nice bonus to the awesome effects Rin carries. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Rin utilizes a BB with a 220% damage modifier. This is a very weak damage modifier along with her low Atk stat. This BB also comes with a very low 40% Def buff. This buff is actually one of the lowest buffs in the game and it does not stack with other Def buffs provided by BB and SBB. The 22 BC Drop Check is very nice as you can produce enough BC to fill your units' BB gauges. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rin utilizes the same abilities as her BB, but with a nice heal. Her SBB has a 370% damage modifier. This is one of the lowest damage modifiers in the game and when combined with her low Atk. Therefore, the damage output will be very low, especially when compared to the 7* units that usually have 500% damage modifiers. This BB also comes with a low 50% Def buff. This is definitely better than her BB, but not by much. Again, this Def buff does not stack with other Def buffs provided by BB and SBB so using this buff before using better Def buffs is strongly advised. The heal is pretty nice. This heal is actually pretty low compared to other healers, but the Rin's healing formula is enough to recover our units' HP potentially to full. Given the right team with high Drop Checks, recovering HP should not be much of a problem. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Rin supports the squad fine as a Leader. Rin provides the best BC drop rate boost in the game on her Leader Skill. With this, you will be producing more BC than normal, which will make it easier for your team to reach full BB gauges by the second turn. The immunity to status ailments can come in handy if you are skeptical about any status ailments appearing on your units. However, status ailments rarely happen in Arena so the immunity is not much of a necessity. However, due to her low stats and low damage output, Rin fails to even knock out enemies with her BB. It is highly suggested that Rin has high Atk to perform effectively. Stats Score: 6/10 Compared to other units in the metagame, Rin has low and somewhat balanced stats. Her Lord stats don't even reach above 2,000. However, her HP is quite high, which can be used for enduring attacks, especially fixed damage attacks, As always, make sure to have the highest survivability possible for Rin as she plays the healer role in the squad. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rin is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Rin fulfills many roles in a squad. She's an anti-debuffer with her Leader Skill, a BC generator with her high Drop Checks, and a healer with her SBB. The status immunity all very useful as you have complete production against status ailments, which are common in most bosses and enemies. Her high Drop Checks on her BB and SBB help benefit the squad's gauge momentum. Her heal on her SBB is enough to heal your units and grant them the survivability they need. Rin is also very useful in Raid. Raid bosses tend to inflict status ailments so using Rin as a Leader will help alleviate that problem by utilizing her status immunity effect on her Leader Skill. Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Rin! Sing us some more! There's more for us to listen in your travels in Grand Gaia! Who's your favorite Vocaloid? Miku Luka Rin Len Meiko Kaito Comment below on what you think of Rin! Do you like her songs? Do you have any favorites from the Vocaloids? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Crescendo Megurine Luka *Angelic Blades Sefia *Thief God Zelnite *Ice Legend Selena Category:Blog posts